


Happy New Year

by peachaspie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, References to Depression, References to anxiety, its been a rough year, new year party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/pseuds/peachaspie
Summary: Hajime and Toruu share a moment during a New Year's Eve party neither of them especially want to be at.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm little late, but hopefully someone still in 2018 reads this!!
> 
> also i keep going back in and editing i hate myself lmao

Tooru was lost. His eyes searched over the mass of dancing bodies in living room for Hajime, but no sign of his familiar wide shoulders and short haircut appeared in his field of vision. The overhead lights were dimmed which didn’t help his case. On top of that, the house had gone humid and crammed, and the brunette found himself profoundly disoriented without his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure when he lost the shorter man, but he figured it happened somewhere in between beer pong and the shot he downed a few minutes ago. Either way,the party had burned him out. Kuroo was throwing one across town, and he figured they could just bail and go there. At least, he needed to find him so he could suggest it.

A burst of chilled air surged into the room. Tooru’s swung his head toward the feeling to see just who he was looking for slipping outside.

“Oh, hey, Hajime!” He called out, but his voice wasn’t nearly loud enough to break through the thick wall of bass that pounded through the apartment. The other man slid the door closed behind him. Tooru hung his head down, heaving a sigh before snaking his way through the crowd.

A woman stood up on a table with a microphone. Her makeup was smudged under her eyes, she stumbled on her feet, but the smile on her face was exhilarant. “Is everyone having a good time?” The people roar in response. Tooru became much more desperate to escape. “Be ready for the countdown! It’s starting in a few minutes!”

She continued, but her words became a distant buzz as Tooru slammed the door shut. The balcony was a significant break from the festivities inside the apartment. He licked at his lips, chapped from the crisp air that burned at his face.

Hajime stood a few feet from him, leaning on the balcony railing. A couple small groups of people were also gathered outside, laughing in their own little circles. He smiled at their interactions, but the longing for similar altercations settled in his chest.

He joined Hajime at the railing. The icy metal fence made his forearms go numb. “Hey, babe,” Tooru planted a kiss at the corner of his partner’s lips. “I was looking for you.”

The other man straightened to his full height and took a sip from his cup. “Yeah, sorry, I got kinda lost after beer pong.” He offered his drink. “Do you want some?”

Tooru scrunched up his nose, thinking back to all of the shots he had thrown back that night. “No, I’ve had enough.” He flashed a corny smile. “Thanks for the donation though, babe.”

Hajime chuckled softly, slouching back down. “It’s not a donation if you never took it.”

The taller man scoffed, a playful grin dancing on his lips. “Took it, shmook it,” he teased, sticking out his tongue. “You still offered.”

He snorted before taking another swig at his drink. “That’s definitely not how it works.”  

The two snicker together, almost as if they’re sharing an intimate secret between them. A familiar sense of longing intensified. The silence that preceded the laughter, though comfortable, made the feeling worsen. The alcohol must have been messing with his head. He swallowed hard, trying to grasp at anything to distract himself from it all. “It’s been a long year,” he sighed, throwing his head back. The lights from the city outshined the stars.

Hajime grunted in agreement. “You’re telling me. All of the shit that went down this year… I’m ready for that countdown to reach zero.”

Tooru returned his gaze to his partner and gave him a sympathetic nod. “I know.” A lot of things happened with Hajime that year. It started with his grandmother passing in February. What  followed was a bad stretch of mental health and an injury preventing him from playing volleyball which, piled on top of everything else, felt like the final straw. He tried to support him the best he could, but there was somewhat of a disconnect. That sort of thing had never been an issue for him. He had never dealt with any major death in his family, and his anxiety wasn’t nearly severe enough to call it a prohibiter as Hajime’s depression is. He ran a gentle hand through his boyfriend’s curls. “Hey, but some good things happened this year, right?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

The brunette stood up from his slouched position and stretched his arms. “Well, we moved in together.” He collapsed his arms back to his sides. “That’s something, right?” Tooru sat down on a lawn chair nearby, mulling over more events in his head. “And, uh, oh, your dad got in touch!”

The other man turned to face him. “ _ That’s  _ something,” he crumpled the cup in his hand. “I still can’t believe that happened.”

Tooru couldn’t either. He remembered the day Hajime’s father walked out on them very clearly. It was hard for them both to comprehend at the time, they were only in elementary school, but it had been a rough ride since then. His dad leaving hurt Hajime, and hurting Hajime hurt Tooru, and that’s exactly why they were having this conversation. It was plain and simple. He motioned for him to sit in the chair next to him which the shorter man obliged.

“Anything else you can think of?” the brunette asked, lacing their fingers together.

Hajime lifted their hands and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “We got Fluffy,” he pitched offhandedly.

Tooru laughed and leaned back in his seat, memories of rescuing the dog from the shelter came to mind. “Yes, we did get Fluffy.” He gave his partner a wide grin. “See? So many highlights. This was a good--”

“This was an okay year,” the shorter man corrected, returning the favor with a weak smile. “And, hopefully,” he took a deep breath, “next year will be better.” He nodded slowly to himself. “Next year will be better.”

Tooru squeezed his hand. “Next year will be amazing.”

“We can only hope,” Hajime replied, finally relaxing in his seat.  

“ _ 10, 9, 8…  _ ”

“Oh, shit,” the brunette let out an exasperated sigh before standing up. “Are you kidding me?”

“ _ 7, 6, 5…  _ ”

Hajime raised his eyebrows quizzically, following his move. “What?”

“ _ 4, 3…  _ ”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Kuroo’s.”

“ _ 2… 1!  Happy New Year! _ ” The party roars. 

“We can still go if you want, you know,” the shorter man leaned in and planted a kiss on Tooru’s cheek.

“But the countdown’s already over,” he pouted in response and crossed his arms. “That’s the best part.”  

Hajime cupped his partner’s face before giving him a light kiss. “Why don’t we start this year on a good foot, eh?”

Tooru couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Your lips taste like beer.”

Hajime chuckled and kissed him again. “Good thing you like the taste.”

He hummed in reply, dipping in for more. If he were to be completely honest, Tooru could do this all year.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope everyone had a great year, and i hope this next one will be even better!
> 
> feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
